Black and White
by Olivia Barnes
Summary: What if the world as you know it suddenly changed. The seemingly darkest of hearts harbored a silver lining and the supposed hero became ensnared by an unspeakable evil. How does one define good and evil? By following your heart.GW/DM Maybe Later GW/DM/TN
1. Chapter 1

No copyright infringement intended. I don't own anything...otherwise I would be rich.

What if the world as you know it suddenly changed. The seemingly darkest of hearts harbored a silver lining and the supposed hero was seduced by an unspeakable evil. A prophetic battle must be fought, a legendary stone must be found, and Ginny must make a life altering choice. How does one define good and evil? By following your heart.

Black and White

Chapter 1

"Let me the fuck out of here. Damn it let me out." Ginny Weasley punctuated her words with loud clanging on the thick iron bars, but nothing. She could hear them out here talking, laughing but she never saw them, whoever they were.

It seemed like an eternity she had been a stuck in this Merlin forsaken cell. The only contact she had with the outside world consisted of her daily food, water and potion rations delivered by an ancient house elf. Ginny had tried many times to get the elf to talk, but the elderly creature stayed mute; aggravating her to no end at the silence. That's all there really was here, silence.

The only sure thing she knew at this point was that she woke up ten sunrises ago, wandless, alone and covered in superficial cuts and bruises. She still wore her uniform and school robes, but was unsure of how she came to be wearing them. Her injuries were fading now, but how did she acquire them? Did her kidnappers cause them? If they had wanted to kill her, they would have done it long ago. Wouldn't they? So many questions and not enough answers.

Her immediate fear at the situation vanished around day five. She reasoned that is was because no one had tried to harm her and she was being treated well. So far. But the impending doom of this whole scenario still lurked at the back of her mind, she was still on guard watching, waiting for what she didn't know, but it was coming. She just hoped that she was strong enough to handle it when it finally did.

Cold night air whistled and moaned through the old castle, sending a chill through her battered body. Ginny pulled the thick soft blanket closer and went to look out the only window in her dark, drafty prison. When she first woke up, she considered jumping but the one hundred foot drop to the ground dashed all hope of escape. Who ever put her here wanted her to stay locked away from the world. She wasn't going anywhere any time soon unless "they" wished it.

Watery moonlight flowed across her delicate features as Ginny watched the angry wave's crash against the rocky shoreline below. Thick black clouds billowed towards shore, bringing with it the fresh smell of rain. Loud rumblings of thunder could be heard in the distance as small flashes of lightening illuminated the night. A storm was coming and something was coming with it, she could feel its approaching like tiny ice cold fingers running down her spine. Change was in the air, she just hoped that it was in her favor.

Absolutely nothing about the area surrounding her prison seemed familiar in any way. She could see no dwellings or wildlife of any kind adjacent to the stone monstrosity. It seemed as if the sea surrounded the land, almost blocking it from the rest of the world. The castle itself was primeval, more so than anything she had ever seen. The cell walls were several feet thick, made up of large slabs of dark stone fit precisely together without mortar. The ancient steel bars surrounding her cell were at least 6 inch thick. Ginny had found out the hard way that they were enchanted to discourage escape. The burns on her hand still hadn't fully healed from her last attempt.

One only had to place a hand against the outer stone walls to feel the powerful hum of the wards protecting the structure. Even if someone did try a rescue attempt, without the right passwords the wards alone could kill instantly. The same went for anyone trying to escape. If the bars surround her cell didn't do the job, the wards surely will. She was trapped.

Ginny signed deeply and ran a nervous hand through her tangled red mane. A brush and mirror had been provided, but she hadn't wanted to use anything in the chamber unless absolutely necessary. You never could be too careful when one was a prisoner. Her accommodations were at least comfortable. The chamber had been furnished with a comfortable bed, warm blankets and a private bathroom. All in all it wasn't half bad for a prison.

For the last few hours something had been wriggling around in her mind. Something she was supposed to remember, something important. One moment it was there, ready to be reveal, then in a flash it was gone again.

"Merlin, this is so frustrating." She said out loud as she sat down heavily on the ledge of the window.

"Great now I'm talking to myself. Soon I'll have invented my own little wonderland to keep myself occupied. Think the white rabbit will show up today"

Suddenly a loud crash wiped the smirky smile from her face. The intrusive noise was coming from outside, and it was growing closer. Angry voices filtered through the door as the sounds of breaking glass and blood curdling screams filled the once silent night.

Terror flowed through her veins as the screams and angry voices grew louder until they were directly outside the outer door. Ginny's fear filled brown eyes darted around quickly, looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. Unfortunately her jailer had thought of that in advance and removed anything that could prove to be harmful to herself and others.

"Damn it, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" she whispered to herself as she sank to the ground. Ginny pulled her knees to her chest and put her arms over her head. There was nothing she could do but sit wait for whatever it was outside that door to come get her.

It seems as if the screams went on forever. Ginny put her hands over her ears trying to drown out or ignore the agonizing sounds, but it didn't work. She knew they were being tortured, killed. The acrid aroma of dark magic filled the cell as the screams intensified and then abruptly cut out.

A few moments of precious silence ensued before another loud shout and the main door to the cells blasted apart. Bits of the door scattered through the bars to land at Ginny's feet. She couldn't resist lifting her head to see who or what had breached her prison. What she saw shocked her speechless.

There in the doorway stood a loan male figure draped all in black. His dark hair singed and balding in spots, dirt and blood caked his skin and clothing. But it was his eyes that sent a jolt of terror to her soul. They glowed with an ominous red gleam that Ginny had seen only one other time. Raw power rolled off him in waves as he advanced into the room.

It was indescribably, Ginny had to blink sever times and rub her eyes to make sure she was seeing things clearly.

No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't possibly be.

Her mouth hung open as the intruder stood outside her cell, grinning madly at her shocked expression. His red eyes boldly stared back at her, daring her to speak, move, to do something, but she was immobile, frozen with the unspeakable horror that flooded her body.

A high pitched maniacal laugh escaped his lips. Ginny gained her feet clutching her chest, unwilling to believe what her eyes were seeing.

The man standing at the bars, the man who had spent the last half hour torturing her guards was none other than Harry Potter, The boy who lived.

He grinned evilly at her horrified expression. "Honey I'm Home."


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own anything..

Black and White

Chapter 2

The man standing at the bars, the man who had spent the last half hour torturing her guards was none other than Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

He grinned evilly at her horrified expression. "Honey I'm Home."

The words hung in the air for what seemed like eternity. Ginny found that she just couldn't look away. Thick black smoke billowed from the demolished door, sending a oily haze through out the room.

_What happened to him? Why is he like this? __Was the battle over? _These thoughts ran over and over in her head as she watched him standing calmly outside her cell. Fear kept her from voicing them aloud. He looked agitated and angry, and unwanted question could make the situation worse.

"STOP. Stop thinking like that, I won't hurt you Ginny." Harry's voice was harsh and grating, almost like he had spent the last few hours screaming.

He could read her thoughts. Oh Merlin what was happening to him?

"I can't help but be frightened Harry. You don't look like yourself. What happened?" Shock and uncertainty clouded her voice as she watched him closely, waiting for something, but not sure what.

"I don't know Ginny, I just don't know. One moment I was fighting Voldemort, and the next he just dropped dead. Once he was on the floor, all the Death Eaters retreated. We won….I think." Harry ran his hands through his charred remnants of hair.

Ginny could see the confusion and uncertainty swirling through his blood red eyes.

_Red eyes? What the hell!_

Slowly she got to her feet and leaned against the wall. She didn't want to go near him in case he wasn't what she presumed him to be. This could be the work of polyjuice potion or magic. She just didn't want to believe it was Harry Potter who had tortured those men just minutes before.

"Don't. Don't think that way. I told you I wouldn't hurt you." His body stiffened and the angry words pored out.

"What the fuck am I supposed to think Harry? I heard the screams of those men out there as you tortured them. You tell me what am I supposed to think?" Ginny threw the words at him through gritted teeth.

"Answers Harry, I want answers."

"I know. I promise I will give you all the answers you need, just tell me how to get you out of here." His frustrated voice echoed through the chamber as he threw spell after spell at the bars. Ever attempt was thwarted by an invisible force field that seemed to just absorb the magic, rendering it harmless.

Ginny wasn't sure if she was angry or relieved; this new Harry was frightening.

"You don't have to be frightened of me Ginny. I just want to get you out of there and take you home. Don't you think you Mum would like to see you? You've been missing for awhile now." The over tones of his voice were deceptively soothing, but something wilder lingered underneath.

"Were they all right Harry? Did my family survive the final battle?" Ginny moved closer to the bars, wanting the information like she needed air. It would kill her to have a loss like that.

"Of course they're all right. Nothing happened to them. The battle was relatively short and everything is alright now. The Ministry is busy hunting the remaining Death Eaters."

To Ginny's ears he sounded unconvinced, unsure of the battles outcome. What was happening out there?

"Tell me how to get you out." His frustration was clearly evident as he continued to pace outside her cell.

Things weren't adding up. Was this even Harry Potter?

"I don't know. I'm the one on the inside of the cell Harry. I would have gotten out by now if I knew.' She kept her voice quiet and soothing, trying to diffuse his anger. Something just wasn't right.

Harry threw a few more unknown spells at the bars, but nothing seemed to work, she was still trapped inside. At this point she was relieved the protection spells held. His behavior was becoming more and more erratic as his frustration level increased.

"Fucking hell…TELL ME HOW TO GET THE SPELLS OFF." His voice took on a demonic howl and his eyes glowed brightly against his pale face.

Fear rolled through Ginny in waves as her body began to shake. She backed up until she felt the cool stone against her back.

_This can't be happening; this just can't be happening. _

"Oh it's happening Princess, and once I get you out of there. I will make them pay for taking you away from me."

Ginny's eyes snapped to the man standing outside her cell.

_This was not Harry. _

An evil giggle filled the room "Of course I'm Harry love, who else would I be?"

His gaze never left hers; he was almost daring her to argue. This definitely was not the Harry that Ginny knew.

A loud explosion shook the ground, sending Ginny tumbling to the rough stone floor.

"Fucking bastards are quick, I'll give them that." Harry whispered as Ginny slowly got to her feet and smoothed her robes with shaking hands.

Two very powerful entities had gained entrance to the castle. The heavy sweet scent of dark magic radiating from these two individuals set tiny shiver up and down her spine, almost making her giddy. She looked to Harry for help, but the fear looking back at her chilled her to the bone.

_He was afraid of them, whoever they were. _Ginny was astonished. With the amount of power oozing from Harry, one would think he wouldn't be afraid of anything or anyone, but there it was. These men must be literally drenched in dark magic for Harry to be terrified of them.

"I'm not afraid, let those fools come."

This mind reading thing was getting annoying.

"Who are they Harry?" She asked, but knew she wouldn't get an answer. Harry just gripped his wand tighter and turned towards the open door.

They were coming; she could hear their echoing foot steps near the outer door. Her eyes were riveted to the opening. Two darkly cloaked figures emerged from the smoke and stepped through the mass of broken wood. The masks covering their faces identified them as Death Eaters.

"We told you to stay the FUCK away from her Harry." The smooth quiet voice penetrated the silence. There was no anger, no emotion.

Ginny watched as Harry backed up a few steps at the strangers hushed words.

"She's belongs to me. You stole her, I'm only taking back what's mine." Harry's whiny voice reminded Ginny of a child denied his favorite toy. She could do nothing but watch the confrontation unfolding before her. She had no idea who was on what side.

"I think she might have something to say at being your puppet Scar Boy." The second voice was much louder and more forceful than the first.

Harry backed up another step and hissed, "She's fucking mine."

Without warning Harry launched a spell at the two new comers. Bright flashes of light illuminated the room as spell after spell bounced through the chamber. The shield surrounding her cell held fast as errant spells hit and dissipated.

Ginny clutched her hands to her chest and slid to the floor, watching the battle unfold. Harry was clearly out gunned. The Death Eaters were just too powerful for him to overcome and his protection shields were weakening. Suddenly the three stopped and stood motionless.

"This isn't over mutts. I will get her back. No matter where you hide her, I will always find her." With those parting words and a sharp crack, Harry was gone and she was left alone and trapped with the pair of Death Eaters.

She was doomed.

"Not doomed Pet. Rescued."

Ginny's eyes widened as the pair pulled the revolting masks off and turned to face her. Her body wasn't ready for another nasty shock. Before her dressed in full Death Eater regalia was non other than Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott, two of the most powerful men in the Wizarding world.

Puzzled thoughts and unanswered questions whizzed through her brain at warp speed; she just couldn't take any more. Their handsome faces became blurred and bright lights appeared before her eyes. She slumped heavily to the ground and watched through hazy eyes as they quickly removed the shields holding her captive.

Them, they were the ones holding her here.

Panic and terror took over as the pair advanced towards her. Shock was setting in and her body was shutting down. Warm hands touched her face and she heard them calling her name but she couldn't respond. She looked into a pair of silver eyes as unconsciousness claimed her. Darkness was her new best friend.

Tell me what you think!!


End file.
